Halo: Fall of the Spartans
by Domolord13
Summary: Second of my stories, with alot more work into it.


**_Halo: Fall of the Spartans._**

On the Colony of Ragnarok, A small group of scientists discover a solution to a problem facing modern day soldiers, Limitations. They discover a steroid that could break the limits from an average human, and create a super-soldier. The steroid cannot be injected into the adult-human body, for it would speed the heart up too fast and utterly destroy the specimen, but it appears not to have that effect on children. The scientists get children brought in to be tested further, only about 25% of the test subjects make it through the test, the rest have inhuman-strength, unnatural speed, and God-like stamina. The scientists give the survivors a codename, SPARTAN, named after the Greek soldiers that built their society around war, the original Spartans underwent training that was unheard of at their current time, as did the new Spartans . This is their story, the rise and fall of the Spartans.

Jonah awoke, his family was missing, today was his 6th birthday, he looked around and he could see nothing but other children for what seemed like forever. He saw men with guns, and a ship flyover, a prototype ship, he heard the men with the guns call it a pelican. Jonah knew there was a war going on, his father had been deployed into the war for the past 4 years, and so was his older brother. Above him he heard a man scream Next patch coming into the lab, clear the lab! and as he said this, the floor below him started to move and he was dragged into a dark, cold room. A woman with a white coat walked out and said Hello children, my name is Francis Putnam, and all of you are going to be subjects for an experiment as she said that, a gas was emitted from the walls. That was the last thing Jonah remembered.

When Jonah overcame the strong hold the gasses had on him, he looked around, only about Fifty of the children were awake, the others were pale and appeared to be dead, what had happened to them? Jonah asked himself, all he knew was that he was awake and glad, he moved into the next room and saw Mrs. Putnam again, she said to the children Hello children, Congratulations, you survived the test, you will find that you seem to be tired or weak for right now, but that will subside she said, as she looked down upon them Please, go into the next room and get your beds assigned, you all deserve a good nights rest And as she said this, the room again shifted from under their feet, moving them into the sleeping quarters. Jonah was assigned bunk B-12 with another child, who's name was Steven Phillips, a long haired, tall child. Jonah was assigned the bottom bunk, of which he quickly laid down and was asleep within a mere minutes.

The next day, Jonah was awakened by Steven jumping from the top bunk, Steven looked at Jonah and said Hi, my names Steven Phillips, looks like were gonna be bunk-mates from now on, what do you think they are going to do with us? And Jonah quickly replied My names Jonah Eggelston, I dunno what they're gonna do with us, it kinda scares me to be honest he chuckled to himself, The soldiers called over the intercom Breakfast! Everyone awake! Follow the signs to the Mess hall, hurry before the foods all out! And as they said this, what seemed like a enormous beast awoken and rushed towards the door, This was secretly apart of the children's training, if they didn't get to the cafeteria fast enough, they wouldn't get any food.

Jonah was lucky today, he made it too the cafeteria in time, he sat at a table with a group of children, their names were C.W. Nelson, Cody Robinson, Tyler Booth, Cole Bradley, along with his bunk mate, Steven. After they all introduced themselves, they made a vow to look after each other during the time they would spend together here, little did they know that they would be doing this the rest of their lives.

Six years pass, Jonah is now 12 and his lunch-pals are in his squad, along with Mark Hendricks. They are on their first mission, to take a Covenant battle-cruiser to help understand Covenant-tech better, John's squad had already helped understand how to get Shields from the jackals, so Jonah's squad had MJOLNER battle-armor on.

Jonah lifted his Silenced BR-55, they had killed 9 Elites, 36 Grunts, And 18 Jackals so far, and they were only beginning to take the ship, C.W. Lifted his closed fist, telling his squad to stop, he sent Tyler, the teams sniper, to a tall post on the Expansive docking-bay on the Cruiser, he located and killed 8 more elites, while the rest of the squad took out counter-sniper activity, another 20 jackals were killed because of this. Jonah heard a loud booming coming from behind him, He turned on his com-link and whispered Hunters, stay quiet, attack their mid-section if you have to attack at all. Mark looked at the Hunter, he cocked his Shotgun and blasted a slug into the mid-section of the hunter, which made it topple over to the ground.

Steven heard the hunter hit the ground and said Hell yeah! Good kill Mark! into his com-link, quietly. C.W. Then gave them the order to move forward, which they did, except for Tyler, he stayed up in the perch and killed patrols that would follow the squad. The squad reached the mid-ship, where it appeared as if there was no one around, then they heard the activation of a 'Plasma Sword' as the marines had givin it the title. They saw the blade, but it didn't appear to have a owner, Shit...they've got their stealth activated, shoot the area around the blade! as they did so, the white elite came into view, they continued to fire until it was dead, it was the ship-master. Cody looked at the defense mainframe on the system on the ship, he turned the auto-turrets on and let them take care of the rest of the patrols. Cole got on the radio and reported in to Space Colony Ragnarok, he told them the mission was a success and that they could now return.

As they returned, they noticed a lot of their Brothers and Sisters were missing, they received news that the rest of the Spartans were taking place in the liberation of planet Reach, but their squad was not. Their squad would par-take in a mission strait to the main-land of the Covenant, High-charity, with Red, Blue, and Onyx squads, Their squad would sneak in and receive information about the covenant battle-net.

The four squads rode into the covenant ship through the captured Covenant Battle-Cruiser, totally unexpected. They landed the cruiser, and exited using silenced weapons to kill the surrounding troops, the four squads separated to do their own mission, Jonah's team crept through the vents in the city-ship, where C.W. Still led them, they dropped out of the vents, but they were spotted!

Ape-like aliens began to fire at the squad, they used spiked weapons, the spikes went through Mark, Cody, and Tyler, but Steven, Jonah, and Cole managed to escape the conflict, Steven managed to kill 3 of the ape-like aliens, Jonah didn't kill any, and Cole threw a 'pineapple' grenade into the area, they would have to go back into the room to gather information on the enemy, Jonah strafed out of the hiding place, firing wildly at the enemies, hitting two more of them in the heads, a Giant White-haired on walked out with a hammer-like object, and began to swing violently at the three men, when he swung it felt as if Gravity was compacting on them. Jonah threw a Sticky grenade onto him, but it bounced off! Steven jumped onto the White-haired aliens back and began to stab it in the neck violently, bringing it down and killing it. Coles legs were broke in the violent swinging of the Hammer, he called HQ and the rest of the squads Silver squad down, we were ambushed, three of us left, One of us has life-threatening wounds, were not going anywhere he said, he knew he wouldn't make it out of the ship. Jonah and Steven grabbed their brother, and hoisted him up with one arm from both. They held him up and began to walk towards the cruiser Leave me, I'm just slowing you down Cole continued to say, Jonah and Steven never let him down, They kept walking forward, until they both felt a hot substance hit their back, They were hit! They began to cough up blood, but they werent going down without a fight! They unloaded all of their ammunition at the attackers, Steven shot two rockets at them and finished them, Jonah looked over and noticed that Cole and Steven were no longer breathing. He looked up at the artificial sky, and began to black out.

The rest of the Spartans made it off the ship, and were sent to Reach later, where only one survived, The legendary soldier Spartan 117, Also known as John. The Spartans were never to be forgotten in the UNSC, the super-soldiers saved the lives of many, many marines, and all the marines will remember it until the day they die, the Spartans were Vanguards of the Human race, Many of them died without anyone knowing their names, some of them died alone, but none of them died in vein.


End file.
